


Disclosure

by BrokenApeiron



Series: Monster Hunter AU [2]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternative Universe - Monster Hunter (Video Games), M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Francis è in viaggio con la Quarta Flotta, e non ha ancora un cacciatore da accompagnare. La Stella di Zaffiro lo guida da un cacciatore affascinante.





	Disclosure

Quando aveva visto i cacciatori della Quarta Flotta, Francis era rimasto assolutamente deluso. Erano tutti idioti, che gridavano e facevano schiamazzi sul ponte della nave come se non ci fosse un domani. Non sapeva a chi era stato assegnato, ma anche se avesse potuto scegliere liberamente uno di quei deficienti...  
Con chi sarebbe andato? Con quel tipo serioso, che aveva un assistente che lo guardava adorante? No, grazie. E poi era già occupato. Con quel tipo dai capelli rossicci, o sabbia, palesemente peloso e irsuto? Nah. Con quel tipo solitario e dall'aria triste, i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle? Aveva un tipo inquietante alle spalle, e un altro cacciatore chiaccherava con lui, amichevole.  
Di certo, una cosa non scappava al suo occhio indagatore. Erano tutti assolutamente muscolosi e grossi. Malik, la cacciatrice che usava la balestra leggera, si avvicinò. Strinse le spalle di Francis con un braccio, un gran sorriso sulla pelle scura.  
"Rallegrati, Frank! Oggi inizia la nostra grande avventura! Il Nuovo Mondo, un nuovo partner..."  
Gli disse facendo gomitino. Francis la allontanò senza troppa forza. Nonostante dovesse mantenere la facciata dello stronzo saccente, non poteva arrabbiarsi davvero con Faridah. Soprattutto quando sapeva come potesse essere sadica e pericolosa.  
"Non voglio un nuovo partner! Sono tutti stupidi."  
Commentò con un borbottio, incrociando le braccia al petto. La donna sospirò e carezzò il proprio Palico, una gatta arancione e allegra.  
"Frrrank non vuole un compamiao, padrrrona?"  
Lei scosse la testa, e guardò fuori dall'oblò con un sorriso.  
"No, vedrai che lo troverà. Qui o su un'altra nave. Siamo quasi arrivati ad Astera. Jock ci aspetta. Ti ricordi di lui?"  
Chiese alla gatta, che subito fece le fusa alzando le zampe. Lei rise, e diede un cinque al Palico. Francis borbottò e tornò ad osservare gli altri cacciatori. Jock era un veterano della balestra, che era partito con la Seconda Flotta tanto tempo prima. Faridah si era allenata e messa in viaggio solo per riunirsi a lui. Certe volte si chiedeva se non ci fosse un legame di sangue, tra i due.  
Un altro assistente, il suo odioso e unico amico lì dentro, si avvicinò per fargli gomitino a sua volta indicandogli alcuni cacciatori ancora soli.  
"Ma che è, tutti impegnati ad accoppiarmi oggi?!"  
Sbottò Francis, guardando male Arie. L'altro sbuffò.  
"Sei una noia, Frank. Io ne ho già addocchiati quattro. Non so se scegliere le donne o gli uomini. Che dici? Aiutami, tra quei due, chi ti prenderesti?"  
Francis chiuse gli occhi e si passò delicatamente due dita intorno al naso, per schiarire i pensieri.  
"Arie, non..."  
"TERRA!"  
I due vennero travolti dalla marea di cacciatori, Palico e assistenti che si lanciarono agli oblò per vedere Astera in lontananza. Era lì, era davvero lì. Erano arrivati nel Nuovo Mondo.  
  
Quando toccarono la sabbia, tutti si guardarono attorno estasiati. Astera era la città di cui avevano solo sentito parlare. Sapevano che era stata migliorata molto, ed ora tutti i servizi più importanti erano garantiti da un buon numero di persone volenterose. Alcuni mercanti, che si erano imbarcati con loro, non vedevano l'ora di riempire il piano terra della cittadina per far fiorire ulteriormente il commercio. Anche alcuni cuochi si erano aggiunti, dopo che avevano ricevuto molte notizie riguardo a nuovi mostri da cucinare e sconosciute pietanze da raccogliere.  
Francis si guardò attorno, notando che anche le altre navi della flotta avevano gettato l'ancora. Gli altri cacciatori ed assistenti scesero sulla spiaggia bianca del Nuovo Mondo, guardandosi intorno estasiati.  
"Ehi, ehi! Jock!"  
Faridah si sbracciava vicino a lui, gridando con le lacrime agli occhi. Quando un puntino lontano si fece più vicino, Francis notò che era un uomo grosso, dai lunghi capelli grigi tenuti legati in una coda, aggrappato ad un... uccello? Un... cosa?  
Vicino a terra Jock lasciò andare l'animale, che gracchiando ripartì per i fatti suoi. L'omone corse con gli occhi lucidi dalla donna, e la abbracciò scoppiando in un grande pianto condiviso da Faridah.  
Sì, erano decisamente parenti, decise Francis.  
Arie si guardò attorno e si strofinò le mani.  
"Vado a cercarmi un cacciatore."  
Disse, dando commiato all'amico. E così Francis rimase solo.  
Risalì lentamente la spiaggia fino ad arrivare in cima alla scogliera, dove Astera si apriva in tutta la sua bellezza. Ben protetta da palizzate e ponti di legno, la città era poco più di un accampamento che stava lentamente crescendo. Qualche fondamenta in pietra si iniziava a vedere, ma era poca cosa. Mercanti e ricercatori lavoravano senza sosta, in ogni angolo vivibile della città. Addirittura il Wyverniano che gestiva il laboratorio biologico sedeva su centinaia di volumi ammassati! Si stava guardando intorno quando uno dei ragazzi della sua nave lo chiamò con un gesto. A quanto pare avrebbero finalmente assegnato i cacciatori agli assistenti. Quelli che avevano già fatto amicizia lungo il viaggio vennero lasciati insieme, ma qualcuno, come lui, era rimasto solo. L'uomo che li stava organizzando, un uomo stanco e serioso, rimase a guardare i solitari avanzati.  
Sospirò, e controllò il suo elenco.  
"Ragazzi, provate a vedere come andate assieme. Entro i prossimi giorni voglio la conferma delle squadre."  
"Sì, Comandante Simons!"  
Tutti si dispersero. Francis rimase a guardarsi attorno, e vide dall'altra parte della piccola piazza lui. Quel cacciatore che aveva cercato più volte di diventare suo amico, e che Frank aveva rifiutato con convinzione troncando sul nascere ogni dialogo.  
Lo vedeva già sorridere, il maledetto pedante noioso idiota. Si girò in fretta, notando un altro assistente indeciso e un cacciatore che non conosceva che si guardava ancora attorno. Con uno scatto degno di un Palico corse verso l'uomo armato di doppie lame, appendendosi al suo braccio e trascinandolo lontano dallo spiazzo. Sorrise amichevole al cacciatore sconosciuto, che lo seguì poco convinto, gli occhi acquamarina che lo scrutavano incerto.  
"Ah, che bello vederti! Andiamo, sono felice di essere assegnato a te!"  
Disse ad alta voce con un sorriso malefico, sentendo a distanza il cuore del seccatore spezzarsi. Il cacciatore sembrò capire l'antifona e rimase in silenzio, allontanandosi con lui. Quando arrivarono al loro dormitorio l'uomo si girò a guardarlo, le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
"Sei sicuro della tua scelta?"  
Chiese con una voce insospettabilmente profonda, mentre controllava il proprio letto. Quando trovò un Palico nascosto sotto le coperte gridò di gioia, e lo abbracciò chiamandolo per nome, Kubrick.  
Francis fece lo stesso, ma senza Palico. Gli assistenti non avevano un gatto aiutante, maledetti. Si limitò a sistemare le sue cose sotto il cuscino e sotto il letto.  
"Sei certamente meglio di quella spina nel fianco. Non lo potevo sopportare. Tu parli già molto meno!"  
Disse con forse troppa euforia. Si beccò uno sguardo inquisitore da Kubrick, che poi tornò subito a giocare col padrone.  
Francis si sedette sul letto e provò a sdraiarsi, guardando il soffitto. Continuando a sentire i versi dei due si girò a guardare il compagno che aveva scelto per caso. Aveva i capelli scuri, la barba e il pizzetto ben curato. Gli occhi di quello strano colore verde azzurro, e un bel sorriso. Sembrava muscoloso, ma non possente, come altri cacciatori con cui aveva passato il viaggio.  
"Io sono Adam Jensen."  
Disse con quella sua voce meravigliosa. Francis si sorprese nel pensarlo. Anche perché oltre alla voce, Jensen di bello aveva anche il viso. Anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso subito.  
"Frank Wendell Pritchard."  
Ricambiò con la sua voce più flebile. Sentì una lieve risata da parte dell'altro.  
"Frank è un diminutivo?"  
"Sì, ma nessuno mi chiama Francis."  
L'assistente si rese conto dal sorriso in risposta che presto il suo nome intero sarebbe tornato in auge.  
  
Adam era un buon cacciatore. Era molto agile, schivava facilmente e questo gli permetteva di restare vivo. Abbatteva con furia i mostri, con delle combo precise e ben studiate anche quelli più aggressivi. Francis prendeva appunti da lontano, cercando di stare al riparo mentre lui e Kubrick combattevano contro Gran Jagras e Anjanath. Il silenzio dell'uomo era un toccasana per le orecchie di Frank, che non riusciva a immaginarsi con quel tipo lì, McReady, quello che aveva abbandonato il primo giorno. Era grato di aver trovato Adam, e per quanto non fosse particolarmente devoto alla storia della stella di zaffiro non poteva che ringraziarla per la propria buona sorte.  
Quando veniva chiesto di catturare un mostro anziché ucciderlo Adam si proponeva volentieri. La cosa aveva colpito Francis, che agli inizi lo credeva semplicemente un macellaio. Invece era in grado di essere tattico, invisibile, e addormentare la loro preda per poi farla portare ad Astera. Certo, tutto sotto la sua supervisione, ma Adam comunque ci metteva del suo performando al meglio il suo piano.  
Spesso rientravano stanchi, andavano a dormire assieme, e Francis osservava Adam dormire con Kubrick vicino. Certe volte il Palico rimaneva nel letto, altre si alzava e andava a chiaccherare con i compagni tornati a loro volta dalle missioni.  
"È solo il mio padrrrone."  
Gli aveva riferito una volta Kubrick, notato lo sguardo di Francis una volta che era scivolato lentamente fuori dall'abbraccio dell'uomo.  
Frank era rimasto in silenzio a pensarci, guardando il soffitto di legno.  
Anche lui era sempre stato solo. Solo Arie e Malik erano riusciti a scalfire la sua armatura di spocchia Wyverniana. Pensava solo al Nuovo Mondo, alle scoperte che avrebbe fatto, alle ricerche a cui avrebbe contribuito. Non aveva riflettuto sul compagno cacciatore che avrebbe avuto, che sarebbe stato il suo fido compagno e protettore. Lui cercava notizie e verità nella strada che l'altro avrebbe spianato per lui.  
E mentre scivolava nel sonno, non si accorse dei sogni romantici che stava iniziando a immaginare nella propria mente, con protagonista lui e l'affascinante cacciatore che la stella di zaffiro aveva portato da lui.


End file.
